1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system and method of aligning concrete blocks in construction. More specifically, the invention comprises a system of utilizing spacers and modified concrete masonry units to construct a correctly aligned structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
The construction of a building or the assembly of infrastructure requires a variety of materials. A concrete masonry unit (“CMU”), or concrete block, is an extremely common large rectangular brick used in construction. Strong, durable walls can be produced using concrete blocks. Concrete masonry units 12 are typically produced with hollow centers, or cores, and six sides, as illustrated in FIG. 1. Cores 26 pass through the concrete masonry unit 12, from the top side 22 to the bottom side 26 (as shown in FIG. 2). The cores can provide continuous vertical voids that are often reinforced. Steel bars can be placed in the cores with grout installed surrounding the bars. The top side 22 and bottom side 24 include a length and a width and typically include a medial edge which extends between the two cores. The sides 14 connect the first end 18 to the second end 18.
There are three primary components which make up the structural system of a concrete block wall including the blocks and the mortar that holds them together, the reinforcement, and the grout, which is used to fill in the cores in the concrete block. When constructing a concrete wall, it is extremely important that the concrete blocks are plumb and level. Thus, setting the blocks in the mortar requires precision.
FIG. 3 illustrates a prior art concrete wall construction consisting of a few concrete blocks. The reader will appreciate that the wall would, in reality, consist of numerous concrete blocks. In order to construct the prior art wall the builder spreads a layer of mortar on a solid, level surface and proceeds to lay the first row of concrete blocks prior to laying the additional rows. The horizontal joints between the units are called bed joints while the vertical joints are called head joints. The additional layers of blocks are typically oriented such that the mid-section (or medial edge) of the concrete block sits over the head joint of the lower blocks. This type of construction is referred to as “running bond construction.” However, various bond or joint patterns can be created. In any pattern created, each block must be plumb and level while remaining a set distance from one another. The builder must align the blocks efficiently, so that the mortar does not dry before the blocks are properly aligned.
Ensuring that each block is plumb and level can be very tedious. Additionally, mortar joints often require specific measurements or spacing. A misalignment can cause cracking or other structural weakness. Repeated measurements and adjustments are common in prior art systems. Several systems have been implemented to simplify the process. However, no prior art system provides an efficient and effective manner for aligning the blocks both vertically and horizontally such that the blocks are plumb, level and adequately spaced apart. The present system achieves this objective.